Angel
Angel is a character focused mainly on survivability, having an ability to fly over walls to escape from enemies or projectiles, and having an active ability of sacrificing ammo to generate hp. A good strategy is to use melee weapons to save ammo for healing. Features Angels passive ability allows him to fly over walls. Although, if the wall Angel is trying to fly over is more than two tiles wide or you stay above the walls for too long, you take damage (unless ultra mutation D was chosen). Special Angel can restore his health using the ammo of the currently held gun, using 96 bullet type ammo and 18 of all other types of ammo. Throne Butt Healing consumes less ammo. Ultra mutations Protector Moving can sometimes deflect projectiles. Descent Instead of giving health at the cost of ammo, the active ability gives ammo at the cost of health. Throne Butt doubles the ammo. Tranquility When at full hp, the damage you deal is increased. Ascent You wont take damage from flying over walls. Useful Mutations * Rabbit Paw - More ammo pickups make it easier to heal, and more health pickups reduce the required ammo quantity to heal. * Extra Wings - Allows you to fly over more walls before Angel starts loosing life - less useful with the Ascent Ultra Mutation. * Second Stomach - One health pickup gives you more life so reduces the requirement of ammo for healing. * Long Arms - Useful if you choose to use melee weapons to save ammo for healing. * Sharp Stress - If you accidentally take damage by staying over a wall for too long, it will at least not be in vain. * Open Mind - Since Angel uses a lot of ammo, finding extra chests can reveal very useful. * Lucky Shot - Constantly resupplies your ammo so you can spend a lot more for healing. * Strong Spirit - You can recharge it as soon as you enter the next level with your healing ability. * Insomnia - Gives you time to heal when starting a level. Useful Mutations with the Descent Ultra Mutation * Second Stomach - Each health pickup gives you more life to sacrifice for ammo. * Rhino Skin - You can spend your 4 extra HP if you are low on ammo without running low on health. * Tough Shell - Reduces the damage dealt to your health so you can still sacrifice it. * Bloodlust - Constantly regenerate your health so you don't have to worry much about it if you run low on ammo. * On a side note rage does not reset when using your health for ammo. Mutations to avoid * Hammerhead - Unnecessary when Angel flies over walls. Unlock Method In one run, take the Rhino Skin, Bloodlust, Second Stomach, and Strong Spirit mutations. B-Skin Try on every crown at least once (character doesn't matter). C-Skin Deflect a projectile deflected by a Crown Guardian without using melee. This can only be done through a combination of the Protector Ultra Mutation and luck.